Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Bruce's personality is always preserved, either being his Smallville self or his Nolanverse self. It's just situations around him that change, such as meeting Clark early in his travels. Also, he's usually connected to the Arkhamverse. Powers and Abilities Bruce is trained in various martial arts and at the human peak of mental and physical perfection. He's also equipped with various gadgets such as Batarangs, grapples, and his vehicles, the Batmoblie, and the Batwing. Weaknesses Bruce can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human, though he's protected by his suit. Another weakness is his proteges or the League being in danger, leading to putting himself in harm's way to protect them. History Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax After the Justice League dealt with Pax, Batman observed the situation and quietly hoped with Green Arrow that it's the last they see of him. Metropolis Legends Eight months after saving Gotham from Bane and Talia, Bruce had returned to America following the news that Lex Luthor had become president, with Lucius Fox having rebuilt Wayne Enterprises due to the forged stock damage and had Wayne Manor returned to him by Alfred, giving the old Wayne Enterprises building to the orphanage. While in the family study, Bruce agreed to some dinner and confesed to being nervous about meeting up with Oliver tomorrow as during a stray mission as Batman to capture a crook named the Riddler, Oliver had told him he never wanted to see him again. He then thanked Alfred for the advise to look forward to a brighter tomorrow before thanking him for giving him the mansion back and double checking that Alfred was alright with Bruce coming back at all. Bruce then went to the Gotham branch of Queen Industries to meet with Oliver and questioned Oliver wanting to call Bruce out of retirement as Batman. He also questioned Oliver coming all this way to apologize to Bruce for what he said and did during Riddler's attack seven years ago. Bruce accepts the apology but tells Oliver to talk to Nightwing if he wants new recruits, and that Gotham's doing fine without Batman. He then insistted to Oliver that Batman's gone, and he's never coming back. He then angrily talked to Oliver about people appearing dressed up as Batman. He then insisted that he's not interested in coming back, and that things like Lex Luthor aren't his problem anymore, saying that he's done what he can. He then reiterates that he won't return, and that he wouldn't be much help anyway. After a tense moment, Bruce asks about Chloe, noting how Chloe reminds him of Lois, surprised that she and Clark are still engaged. He then reveals that when Selina came back, she began running the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation while still being friends. Bruce then offered Oliver a joint contract with the profits split down the middle. Bruce then had Oliver sign a contract and reasserted that he couldn't get Bruce to change his mind. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was alarmed by a news report that revealed that something called Omega Corporation had bought Arkham Asylum and apparently rehabilitated Jonathan Crane. When Alfred arrived, asking if he wanted to give Lucius' new Batmobile a try, Bruce reminds Alfred that Lucius is making tech for a guy who's been gone for eight months. When Alfred stated that many believe Batman might return, Bruce stated that he hung up the cape, and that Superman and the League was doing a fine job without Batman. When Alfred reminds Bruce that he knows more about Crane than anyone, making Bruce insist that the Batman did more harm than good, what would they have him do? When John joined Alfred in encouraging Bruce to help with Crane, Bruce insisted that he was Batman. He then says how other heroes inspired hope while he inspired fear, noting that that's not much of a superhero. Bruce then puts his face down when Alfred says how Rachel would be proud of him, pointing out that the two were never meant to be together. He then assured Alfred that he was right to keep it a secret as otherwise, he might end up a vigilante like Harvey. As Bruce looks at news footage of Crane leaving Arkham, Bruce agrees to look over Omega Corporation, going to the Batcave. He then goes to a multi-screened computer called Brother-Eye and had it show him all its information on Omega Corporation's purchase of Arkham Asylum and the first criminal rehabilitated. Bruce then thanks Alfred for coming with files all about the Omega Corporation as Bruce thanks him. Bruce then said he didn't mind John noting how cool this was. After investigating well into the evening, Bruce reveals that everything seems legit, stating that that's the problem. Agreeing with John that everything is too in order for a corporation that didn't even exist until seven years ago, adding that he looked into the history and only found the name of the founder, Jack White, however, aside from that, they found nothing. Also, the corporation appeared at the same time Lex returned, refusing to believe it was simply coincidence. Knowing that Jack White lived in the Narrows, he decided to go and check it out. He then refused to put on the Batman uniform, instead using his Narrows disguise. Bruce then arrived at the apartment building. He then went to Jack White's apartment and tapped at the door, saying it was the landlord, learning that Jack White left a few days ago in a hurry, but didn't know where he went. Bruce then used a pocket knife to break in and found the room filled with tools, wires, whoopee cushions, hand-buzzers, and fluff from teddy bears, making Bruce wonder who lives there. He then finds pension checks for Omega Corporation, which were very good. He then sees a wall filled with pictures of Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Oliver. Other pictures include the chapel, Tess, Conner, Alex, and Watchtower. He also discovers fake invitations. He then sees that Lois is designated as Target 2, and that White has printed out the schedule for the Justice League during the wedding. When he sees that someone darkened the eyes of a picture of Clark and put a smile on the face, he realizes Jack White is and rushes off as the building explodes, just barely escaping with his life thanks to Nightwing. Upon returning to Wayne Manor, Bruce asked Alfred how far away Metropolis was as he was heading there. He then explained to Alfred that the Joker was Jack White, having escaped Arkham and was now going after Clark. He then goes to the Batcave as Bruce says his best guess as to how the Joker escaped was Lex, however, he also knew Lex wasn't dumb enough to trust Joker, especially since he's the president now, so he's willing to believe he could've been someone else. Bruce then pushes a red button to open up the pod containing a Batsuit with a kevlar weave as he begins putting it on. Bruce then reveals that Joker's blocked all incoming calls to the chapel, so he can't call Clark, revealing that Clark and Lois are getting married today. When Alfred says that the wedding's in five minutes, and that he'll never make it, Batman says he has to try, taking the new Batmobile, asking to know everything Lucius did to it. He then has Nightwing stays in Gotham in case something happens while he's gone. Batman then speeds off for Metropolis in the Batmobile. When Batman was forty miles away, he urged the Batmobile not to let him down. When Joker had beaten a still fighting, but Blue Kryptonite infected Clark and talked about Batman, he arrived from the roof and hit Joker. When Joker's men begin firing on him, Batman takes cover behind a pew with Clark. He then said he'd explain later and pulled out the pin, restoring Clark to normal. Once his men were taken out, Joker surrendered, agreeing it was over until the sequel, refusing to answer Batman when he told him to elaborate. When Conner notes how Joker talks to much, Batman welcomes him to his world as he heads off to Gotham with Joker. When Green Arrow asks if this means he's back, Batman simply says for now. At Clark's crow's nest, Batman watched over Metropolis, promising to the Omega Corporation if it takes him a year. Omega A month after the wedding, Batman, working with Nightwing as his partner, had brought Gotham's crime rate to a nationwide low with most common criminals not even daring to do anything with them around. During a bank robbery when Batman joined Superman in stopping it as Superman thanked Batman for his help last month. Batman then said he'd explain why he was there later and jumped on top of one of the goons to old him in place with Superman when the police arrived. Superman then went to Watchtower with Batman as he greeted Oliver and his son, Roy. Batman then went to the computer terminal and hacked into it to bring up the files on Omega Corporation and Arkham Asylum. He then explained that the reason he was there was because of a situation that involved all of them, explaining how Crane was released from Arkham last month. He then explained how Crane was a manipulator and would almost definitely take root in Metropolis. When Tess said that they could deal with it, and Batman could go back to Gotham, Batman disagreed, saying he'll stay as long as it takes to settle the problems here. He then reveals that Arkham Asylum was bought by LexCorp. He then explains that Lex bought it as part of a government rehabilitation program, and that Crane was the first one treated and released, explaining that if Lex could bring Crane here, he could also bring more of Gotham's criminals here. He also explains that it's not as simple as simply shutting him down since he wasn't doing anything illegal., and everything's been legit. He also reveals that Crane got a job with the Omega Corporation as a college professor. He then explains that Omega Corporation was created by LexCorp as part of a government project to hire released felons and give them a second chance. Batman also promises to do what he can to save the missing Kara. Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Waynes